ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Roses
Shiba Roses, the "Sword Saint", was the first Rave Master. He had fought in the war against the Dark Bring 50 years ago, and had embarked on a journey to gather the Rave Stones that went missing since. He eventually transferred the responsibility of defeating the Dark Brings to his successor, Haru Glory, the second Rave Master. Appearance Shiba is an old man, who, despite his age, maintains a rather muscular build. He has white eyebrows, and sports a long graying beard, with what little of his hair perched atop his balding head and jutting upwards in a horn-like fashion. He dons a brown overcoat with light linings and two rings dangling by the ends of each side of the collar. Underneath it, he wears a pair of pastel green pants, and brown boots. He carries a huge object wrapped in strips of cloth in a fashion reminiscent of a cocoon, with a smiling face doodled on its surface. During his youth, Shiba had rich, dark brown locks with fringes falling in the middle of his forehead, and by the sides of his face. When not in battle, his typical garb is that of a Symphonia Kingdom soldier uniform, which consists of a grayish green polo shirt with two breast pockets and a buttoned collar reminiscent of a ring around his neck. His pants were of the same color, and he wears a pair of boots along with it. During combat, he dons a Laminar armor over his uniform, with the gardbrace, breastplate, and vambrace embellished with similar, wing-like patterns.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, page 18 History In the historic Symphonian War, Shiba Roses, through the aid of Plue and the powers of the Rave Stone, delivered the finishing blow to the last, and the mother Dark Bring. The Dark Bring collapsed, and Shiba began to leave, relieved the the way had come to its conclusion. Plue, however, stayed behind, having sensed the remaining life force within the Dark Bring. Realizing this a tad too late, Shiba turned in time to witness first-hand the legendary Overdrive. He broke down in tears when he saw that Plue had sacrificed himself to protect Shiba. As he wept for his friend, the Rave began to shine, floated in midair, and broke down and scattered into different directions, disappearing indefinitely with Plue.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 40 - 46 Synopsis Intro arc Fifty years into the past, Shiba finally puts a conclusion in the war against the Dark Brings. As he begins to leave, however, the Overdrive ensues.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 5 - 6 In the year 10066, Shiba returns to his hometown Garage Island, and mistakes Gemma, a coffee shop owner, to be his old friend, Botohn. When Gemma clears the misunderstandings, Shiba asks if Haru Glory is Gemma's son, which the latter denies. Over a cup of coffee given by Gemma, Shiba explains that he once lived in Garage Island, and terribly misses the place. He suddenly breaks down in tears. As Shiba proceeds to leave, Haru offers to keep him company, which greatly delights the old man.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 23 - 25 As the two of them exit Cafe Tsubomi, Haru exclaims that his pet dog, Shabutaro, is missing, and produces a lollipop to lure Shabutaro out—something which Shiba finds quite odd. At this, an unknown man arrives and confronts Shiba, who says that he does not know what the man seeks. Haru demands the man pay up for the lollipop he had previously stepped on, but the stranger kicks Haru instead. Shiba rushes to Haru's side, but is pounded on the head by the stranger.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, page 26 - 30 Shiba exclaims in worry when Haru engages the stranger in battle, but is taken aback when Haru delivers a powerful blow on the man. He escapes, and drags Haru to the forest, where Shiba finally introduces himself to Haru.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 31 - 33 When Haru asks whom Shiba is hiding from, Shabutaro arrives, much to Shiba's surprise. Shiba reveals that he had been searching for Shabutaro—whose real name is Plue—for 50 years, and demands that Plue be given back to him to finally finish the war from 50 years ago. When Haru refuses, Shiba begins to recount his tale.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 35 - 39 Shiba explains that the Dark Bring that had fled because of his carelessness, has awakened at last. In addition, the only thing capable of defeating the Dark Bring is the Rave, which Plue alone could locate.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 47 - 49 Quotes * (To himself) "This war is over. Maybe now, there can '''finally' be peace.''"Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, page 43 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Rave Masters